wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Gaëlle Mys
Ghent, East Flanders, Belgium |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = OTV Nazareth |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Matthieu Zimmerman |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Retired}} Gaëlle Dorine Baudouin Mys (born November 16 in Ghent, East Flanders) is a retired elite Belgian gymnast. She is a three-time Olympian, having competed in Beijing in 2008, London in 2012, and Rio de Janeiro in 2016. She has also represented Belgium at the European and World Championships, as well as the inaugural European Games. Career 2006-2007 Mys' international debut came in her last year competing as a junior, when she competed in the junior division of the European Championships in Volos, Greece. There she won bronze on floor exercise and placed sixth in the all-around and balance beam, seventh on vault and ninth with her team. The following year marked her debut as a senior gymnast, where she won vault silver and placed seventeenth in the all-around at the WOGA Classic in Texas. 2008 Mys soon became a frequent competitor in the World Cup circuit. She placed seventh on beam and floor in Doha, and fourth on bars, sixth on floor, and seventh on beam in Barcelona. That summer, she competed in her first Olympic Games in Beijing, but didn't make any individual events. 2011-2012 After not making the event finals at the Cottbus World Cup, she won bronze on balance beam and placed fifth on floor and seventh on bars at the Doha World Cup, and placed seventh on floor at the Ghent World Cup. The following year, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, where Belgium fell short of qualifying a full team to the Olympics by one spot. After placing fourth on balance beam at the Ghent World Cup, she was brought in to replace an injured Julie Croket at the Olympic Games, but didn't make the individual event finals. 2013-2014 Mys competed as a guest at the French National Championships, winning team gold. With the World Championships being held in Antwerp that fall, Mys was the face of the competition, being used on so many promotional posters. She placed eighteenth in the all-around. The following year, she won gold on balance beam and placed tenth in the all-around at the International Gymnix. She won all-around bronze at the Belgian National Championships, and followed that up with a team silver at the Belgian Interland. She went on to compete at a friendly meet against gymnasts from France and Romania, winning team bronze and placing fifth in the all-around. After winning team bronze at the Novara Cup, she was named to the Belgian team for the World Championships in Nanning, China, but Belgium didn't make the team final. 2015 At the Belgian National Championships, she won all-around and uneven bars silver and vault, balance beam, and floor exercise bronze. After winning team silver at the Flanders International Team Challenge, she was named to the Belgian team for the inaugural European Games in Baku, Azerbaijan, where she placed sixth in the all-around and tenth with her team. She won team bronze and placed twelfth in the all-around at the Novara Cup in the early fall. She returned to the World Championships, this time in Glasgow, Scotland, but Belgium didn't make the team final. 2016 At the Belgium Friendly against Romania, she won team gold, floor exercise bronze, and placed fourth in the all-around and balance beam, and sixth on uneven bars. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event in Brazil, helping Belgium place third and qualify a full team to the Olympics. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but Belgium missed making the team final by one spot. Individually, she placed seventh on balance beam. At the end of June, she won floor exercise silver and placed fourth in the all-around at the Dutch Open. She was named to the Belgian team for the Olympics in late June.Olympics Rio Olympics The Belgian team competed in the first subdivision, placing twelfth and failing to qualify for the team final. Individually, Mys placed thirty-third on balance beam and thirty-seventh on floor exercise. She did not advance to the final. Mys retired in November.retirement Medal Count References